From peace to war
by Charlie Bravo One
Summary: Equestria is under threat from an imminent war against the newly restored changeling empire. Under the new leadership the changelings are now preparing for a war that they can't loose . Now Equestrias last hope is a combined American/Australian military unit serving in the Vietnam war in 1969.
1. Intro

**From peace to war.**

_A/N this is set 6 years after the end of the series._

Introduction.

Everything was peaceful as per usual in the kingdom of Equestria. Celestias sun was shining high in the sky letting its radiant rays of light shine all over Equestria. But lately days have been slow and filled with fear. Outside the boarders of the kingdom terrible things were beginning to stir. For starters the changeling empire has reformed under a new rule and is out for revenge against those that threw them into a new dark age. Now all of Equestria faces a very real threat of war one that can't be won. Now in a final last ditch attempt to prepare for an imminent war the royal sisters seek help from different places. But where is this help coming from?. In truth nopony knows. But in the heat of south Vietnam lies the key to their salvation.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N because I forgot on the intro I do not own any part of MLP FIM all rights belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro._

**Chapter 1**

As per usual the sun shone brightly over the kingdom. Ponies were out enjoying the day. But inside the castle was a completely different story. Inside ponies were making war preparation. The only problem was that Equestria hadn't seen a war in thousands of years thus making the Royal Guard an obsolete fighting force.

A lavender colourer alicorn walked down the passage was to the throne room of the castle. Her name was Twilight Sparkle holder of the element of magic she had become one of the princesses 6 years ago and now all of that could come crumbling down on top of her. She came up to the door worried about the reason she was called down here. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting what she saw. Standing in the middle of the room with Celestia and Luna were here friends. Applejack holder of the element of honesty, Rarity holder of the element of generosity, Fluttershy holder of the element of kindness, Rainbow Dash holder of the element of Loyalty and Pinkie Pie holder of the element of laughter.

After 10 minutes of catching up and calming Pinkie Pie down. "So girls what are you doing here I haven't seen you in ages" said Twilight in an exited tone. "Silly Filly we were called here by the princess" said Pinkie Pie in her usual hyperactive manor. "Alright girls I had better explain why you're here" said princess Celestia. "Yeah why are we here" said Rainbow Dash. "Ok I had better start from the beginning. You know we are facing almost certain destruction" said Celestia in a dark tone. A depressing mood suddenly filled the room even Pinkie Pie had lost her usual cheeriness. "I have found a solution but it's risky" said Celestia. "Well at least it's a solution right" said Applejack in an unsure tone knowing full well that the risks could be anything. "So what are the exactly are the risks…Um…If you don't mind me asking" said Fluttershy in her usual timid whisper. "The exact risks are that whatever comes might not be willing to help or might turn on us" said Celestia. "Why would they want to turn on us?" said Twilight in horror. "Whatever might come through the portal" said Luna finally speaking up. "What portal what do you mean portal I don't see one" said Rainbow Dash. "That's because it hasn't been casted yet and in order to do it I need your help" said Celestia. "So let me get this straight you need the elements to help you two open a portal that will either kill us faster of save us" said Rarity speaking up for the first time and also only just beginning to pay attention to the conversation at hand. "Yes exactly right but I do wonder how much of the conversation did you actually pay attention to." Said Celestia earning a small laugh from the others in the room lightening the mood for a second before it went back to the previous serious atmosphere. "So will you help us and hopefully all of Equestria" said Celestia now with a pleading tone. "Yes we will help you no matter how badly this ends right girls" said Twilight. "Alright" said Rainbow Dash with enthusiasm. "What have Ah got to loose" said Applejack in agreement. "Okeydokey Loki" said Pinkie Pie in what was assumed to be an agreement. "Oh fine" said Rarity in reluctant agreement. "O-okay" said Fluttershy in a hesitant whisper.

"So are we ready" said Twilight glancing round the room. There was a lot of tension in the air now. Everypony knew the consequences but Everypony also knew what would happen if they didn't try and the consequences of that were just as bad. Then it began. Three beams of light landed in the middle of the room. One rainbow, one midnight blue and the other golden yellow. Suddenly a bright green light appeared in the middle of the room. Then it started to rapidly expand then disappeared. "So I guess that means it didn't work" said a now depressed Pinkie Pie. "I don't know I really don't know" said Celestia while blankly staring at a wall.

_And that was chapter 1. If you think any of them were out of character just PM or send a review and I will do my best to fix it. _

_PS please review and give me the motivation I need to continue._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N Sorry about the terribleness of the last chapter I assure you that this one might be slightly better.

PS I don't own MLP.

12 miles outside of Saigon.

"Honestly the morning mist is usually gone by now" said a man sitting on the ground blankly staring off into the distance. "I know what you mean everyone in the base is on edge. I've heard some people are blaming the Charlies" said another man who was sitting next to him. "Oi you two" shouted the voice of 1st lieutenant Steven Miller. "Yes sir" said the two men unison. Their names were Tommy O'Hara and Nicolas Timmins. "You two heard anything from Saigon" said the lieutenant in a worried tone. "No sir why do you ask" said Nicolas. "We've lost all contact with it" said the lieutenant before walking back to the comm's room. "What do you think happened?" asked Tommy. "I don't know. It could be almost anything. But one thing I'm sure of Charlies not responsible" said Nicolas. "How do you know that?" said Tommy. "Because Charlies good but not that good they could never pull off something of this scale" said Nicolas in a worried tone knowing that whatever did this is possibly more dangerous that Charlie.

Comm's room

"So have you got anything at all" said Miller walking back into the comm's room. "Still no response from Saigon sir. We can't contact anything that's outside of 7 miles of this base" replied the radio operator private 1stcalss Nathan Bowman. "I'm pretty sure this is just me but I don't think Charlies behind this" said Lieutenant Miller. "I know sir its weird" replied Nathan. "Well it's good to know that I'm not going paranoid because of this war yet" said Miller half-jokingly half in relief. "Anyway sir I can however contact 2 outposts and the airfield they are all having the same problem except we seem to be at the centre" said Nathan. "Do you know anything else? Because anything we know will only help us figure out what's happening, why it's happening and how to deal with it" said Miller now using his commanding tone of voice. "Well sir one of the outposts sent out a recon team to see what was happening" said Nathan. "So what happened?" said Miller. "They said they ended up not going anywhere! They said it was like the mist was pushing against them" said Nathan in a worried tone. "Sir I don't like this one bit. I mean it's almost alien sir. But I think that may be paranoia kicking in sir" said Nathan in a panicky tone. "Frankly Nathan that is the best answer anyone has had about this whole weather fiasco" said Miller. "You don't think I'm insane sir?" said Nathan still in a slightly panicky tone. "I wouldn't say you're sane but you're not insane I think I can safely say that about anyone serving here" said Miller. "I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment sir" said Nathan.

Back outside.

"So do you think the mist will clear up soon?" asked Nicolas as he and Tommy were walking towards the mess hall. "I don't know. Could be in a few hours or could be in a few days I'm not sure" said Tommy reaching the mess hall. They walked into the building to grab some food. "I wonder what's on the menu today let me guess even more tasteless shit" said Nicolas sarcastically. "Well look at the bright side. Its food" said Tommy trying to make a point. "Good point come on we should probably get our food now come on" replied Nicolas motioning for him to follow him. After getting their food and sitting down Corporal Daniel Morrison ran into the room. Daniel was friendly guy and wasn't worried by much battle being the only time he was ever worried. Daniel had a worried expression painted across his face. Everyone in the mess hall that knew him knew instantly that something bad was happening especially given the lack of gunfire and explosions. "Hey Daniel what's wrong?" called Tommy worried for his friend. "Look outside and you will find out" said Daniel in a panicky tone. Suddenly everyone stopped eating and ran outside. We all ran outside and found the mist was gone but in its place was a completely new world. Instead of thick, lush rainforests there were grassy green plains, there was a dark forest in the distance. Instead of the sky being dotted with rain clouds there were no clouds in the sky. The only object decorating the sky was the sun. "I don't think we're in Vietnam anymore" said Tommy just staring off into the distance in awe and wonder. "Well how long did it take you to figure that out" said Nicolas with a similar look on his face.

A/N I would like to thank you the ever faithful reader for reading this considerably better chapter of 'From peace to war'. Anyway there are a few people I would like to thank. 1 ArchreaperN7 for giving me helpful pointers I hope you have some more good advice in store for me. 2 My friend Nathan for agreeing to help me with the personalities of the MLP characters. Both of you have helped me to complete this better chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait I had the longest chapter I have ever written ready to post buuuuuuuuuuuuuut. I lost my USB and then I had to start over again. This chapter is mainly going to focus around Daniel and 4 of his soldiers. This chapter also has a gore warning as there will massacre, mutilation and napalm and there will also be some human vs changeling action happening. Anyway read and enjoy.

**2 Hours after arrival.**

Three Bell UH-1s (Hueys) flew swiftly over the forest. It was quiet except for the constant beating of the rotors and chatter from the passengers and the pilots.

"Sir there's a village just about a minute out should we touch down there" said the pilot Andrew Davison.

"Alright touchdown there. We need to see if there is any around we need to know where we are!" ordered Miller.

"Alright landing in 30 seconds" replied Andrew. "Prepare to clear the chopper 30 seconds" barked Miller.

"Alright dropping flare" yelled Tommy throwing a flare over the side to mark were they were going to land.

"Alright touchdown dismount, dismount, move, move, move" yelled Miller. Everyone jumped off the Hueys getting ready to move out.

"Alright report back in one hour we'll rendezvous here got it" yelled Miller to Andrew.

"Got it. All right pull back boys" replied Andrew into the on-board radio.

"Alright we will divide up into teams of five. Daniel, Tim you will be in charge of two of the teams I'll be in charge of the third team. We'll meet up here in one hour do I make myself clear" barked Miller running the squad through the plan.

"Sir Yes Sir" yelled the rest of the squad in unison.

"Alright move out let's move out people we're wasting daylight" yelled Miller. The squad divided itself into 3 teams each going down a different path.

**Hotel Seven**

"Has anyone noticed that it is very, very quiet here" asked Pvt Lachlan. "I noticed and I don't like it either" replied Daniel.

"So how long till we have to turn back" asked Lachlan.

"I'd say about 30 minutes give or take" said Daniel.

"Good because it's beginning to get real creepy around here this place is like a ghost town" remarked Lachlan.

"I know what to mean" replied Daniel. "Hey guys dose anybody smell that?" asked Pvt Hamish Simonds.

"Yes I do it smells like something died over here lots of something's….." replied Lachlan realising what he said. A wave of worry now spreading through the squad.

"Keep your weapons ready be prepared for absolutely anything" ordered Daniel grabbing his M14 sniper. "Sir what are we going to do sir" asked Pfc Michael Conner gripping his M-60 for dear life.

"Alright we'll bunker down in that house there for 20 minutes then make our way back to the extraction point" ordered Daniel.

"Yes sir" said the other four in unison.

The 5 marines broke down the door to a large building in the centre of the town. What they horrified them. Staining the walls and floor was blood and lots of it.

"What the hell happened here?" said Hamish in a panicked tone.

"I have no idea and I don't really feel like finding out anytime soon" replied Daniel walking in.

"Alright here's the plan. Michael, Hamish, Sam you three will guard the bottom level. Lucas you're with me on the top level. You three will set up a make-shift machine gun nest down here. I'll take sniper position on the top floor. Lucas you cover the stairs in case the first line of defence fails. Alright you all what you have to do now let's get to it" ordered Daniel getting replies of 'yes sir' from everyone. After about 1 minute of carrying out their orders there was an alarmed cry from down stairs.

"SIR YOUR GONA WANT TO SEE THIS" yelled Pvt Sam Henson.

"What is it?" Daniel cried back.

"You're not gona believe me if I told you that's why should see this" Sam yelled back.

"Alright I'm coming down hold on" Daniel yelled back. Daniel came down stairs to see Sam, Michael and Hamish crowding around a dead body. It wasn't the mutilated corps that shocked him but what the corps used to be. Lying there in front of him was the dead body of what appeared to be some sort of horse.

"What the hell is that" asked Daniel by which time Lucas had come down the stairs to check what the commotion was.

"I don't know sir but they seem to be littered all over the place. What I'm wondering though is how did we miss something like that?" replied Lucas.

"I don't know but until extraction time. Get back to work marines" ordered Daniel going back to his make shift snipers nest.

"Well you heard him better get back to work" said Michael.

**Alfa One.**

"Oh god it's a blood bath over here" remarked Tommy.

"I know now we have 7 dead unidentified bodies" said Miller observing the scene before him.

"Not to mention that they were all brutally mutilated in the process" added Nathan.

"I noticed" replied Miller.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" asked Nicolas.

"I don't know but I really wish they would respond on the radio so we knew" answered Miller darkly. Suddenly there were voices ahead.

"Oh sweet Celestia what happened here" said a female voice from around the corner.

"I know. When Celestia said that she lost contact with the royal guard outpost here I never expected this" said another female voice this one with a hint of fear in its voice.

"Sir we got possible hostiles up ahead what should we do" whispered Pvt Lenny Collins.

"Get into positions we got possible unidentified hostiles inbound on this position get ready" whispered Miller.

"Yes sir" whispered everyone else in unison. Then the voices got closer.

"W-w-w-what h-h-h-happened h-h-here" stammered one of them.

"I don't know" said another with the same amount of fear.

"Sir I don't think their hostile they seem to be just as clueless as us about what happened judging from their tone of voice" whispered Nathan.

"Sorry sir but I got to agree with him" added Tommy.

"If it's of any concern to you I was coming to the same conclusion" said Miller silencing the argument. Suddenly one of the voices said.

"Hey did anypony else hear that."

"Sorry did it just say what I thought it said?" whispered Tommy not even trying to hide his surprised tone.

"Yes I do believe you did" replied Nicolas.

"What should we do sir?" asked Nathan.

"Hold our positions that's what" ordered Miller turning to the rest of the squad.

"Alright if you say so sir" replied Nicolas in a worried tone.

"Well if they really are as confused as they sound their no threat to us" said Miller.

"Got it sir" said Nicolas. Suddenly 6 shapes moved around the corner.

"Holly shit what the hell are they" said a shocked Lenny not prepared for what he was seeing.

"Shut up Lenny you're not helping the situation" said Miller. Then one of the things spotted them.

"Hey look over there" said one of them.

"Sir should we run?" asked Tommy not sure what to think of the current situation. Suddenly a bright pink blur rushed towards them and stopping only after knocking over Nicolas.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie what's your name?" said a pink horse type creature now standing on top of Nicolas who only replied.

"Oh my fucking god it talks!"

"Pinkie get off of it" said another one of the things moving forward. What surprised them the most though was the fact that this one had a horn on its head and wings on its back.

"No Twilight get back they could be dangerous" yelled another winged one. This one had a cyan coloured body while its mane was multicolour. This one unlike the other two instead of trying to be friendly charged them hitting Lenny pinning him on the ground punching him. Tommy took action immediately. He ran towards Lenny grabbed the Pegasus like creature around the midsection of its body and dragging her off while yelling.

"Leave him alone you bastard." At that same time an orange coloured one with a blond mane ran at Tommy yelling.

"Don't Rainbow ah'm coming" in a southern accent. She ran up kicked Tommy in the back making him loose his grip and fall over. At that moment Nathan grabbed his M-16 taking aim. But just before he pulled the trigger Miller knocked his arm so as the gun had a more upwards angle when it fired.

"Alright enough. Nathan stand down. Lenny, Tommy back off same goes for you two" yelled Miller letting his commanding tone sink in. "As for you" said Miller now gesturing towards the violet one figuring she was the leader of this group. Miller pulled out his Colt Commander now pointing it at the lavender coloured horse type creature.

"State your name, rank and intention" commanded Miller.

"Um… Twilight Sparkle, princess and investigation" replied the lavender one identifying its self as Twilight Sparkle.

"Alright I'll accept that for now!" replied Miller holstering his pistol.

"So who are your friends?" asked Miller.

"Oh they are Rainbow dash and Applejack" she said pointing towards the two attackers. "That one there is Pinkie Pie" she said pointing to the pink one that was now having a conversation with Nicolas. "And those two over there are Rarity and Fluttershy" she said pointing to the two who hadn't gotten caught up in the fiasco.

"So anyway who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"Well that's a bit of a long story" replied Miller. "So you might want to sit down" he said.

"Ok I'll just get Fluttershy and Rarity and you can begin" she said walking towards them.

"So that has been the past few hours for us" said Miller finishing the story.

"So you don't even know where you are" concluded the one going by the name Fluttershy.

"That's about it and now we end up in a town with massacre and mutilation everywhere and we don't even know what has happened to 10 of our soldiers" said Miller in a grave tone.

"Alright girls let's help them find their friends" said Twilight standing up.

"Wait hang on you don't even know us! and your willing to help?" questioned Tommy with the image of being brutally assaulted still in mind.

"Yes" said Twilight as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright how long till extraction?" asked Nathan.

"27 minutes as of now" said Nicolas who had talking with his new friend Pinkie Pie.

"Alright move out we got ground to cover" said Miller standing up taking charge once again. As everyone was getting up Applejack walked over to Tommy.

"Ah'm sorry about kicking earlier" said Applejack. Tommy just turned to her and replied.

"Well I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes so I guess that makes us even I guess."

"So now that's aside what's yer name" asked Applejack.

"My name Tommy O'Hara but you can just call me Tommy pleased to make your acquaintance Applejack" said Tommy starting over again.

"Pleased to meet you to" replied Applejack.

"Come on we're losing daylight" yelled Miller to the rest of the squad.

**Hotel Seven**

"Well we've been here 15 minutes should I go check outside see if the coast is clear for us to move?" asked Sam.

"Yeah sure go ahead never can be too careful" replied Michael. "Alright I'm going out" stated Sam.

"Alright good luck even though you won't be needing it" shouted Hamish. After walking outside M3 SMG pointed in front of him. Once outside he turned around only to see an unusual sight. About 10 meters down the street were about 20-30 black (sorry if you consider this racism I never intended to insult anyone) insect like creatures. Suddenly a green glow started to emit from the swarm. Then the green glow started to race towards him.

"Holy shit" yelled Sam diving to the ground only to feel a wave of heat pass over him.

"Alright you want play it that way huh" muttered Sam picking up his M3 SMG and released half a clip into the swarm.

"I can play it that way too bastards!" yelled Sam who then began to retreat back inside.

"Get ready we got company!" yelled Sam as he ran back inside to their make shift bunker. Suddenly sniper shots started ringing out around the building. The creatures started banging on the walls and door trying to get in.

"Well then this is it isn't it" said a scared Hamish.

"Maybe, maybe not" replied Michael sounding on edge.

"Sorry it's just I've never seen combat before and when I was shipped to Nam and I guess I was never quite prepared for this" said Hamish almost at breaking point.

"Don't worry we're going to be fine" said Michael trying to calm the battle scared private.

"Well at least we can try to make it out right I mean the others are still out there right?" said Hamish still refusing to calm down.

"Well one can hope and right now all we got is a ton of ammo, guns and hope. No matter what happens never let go of that" said Michael in vain attempt to raise morale. Then cracks started to appear in the walls and black clawed hands started to break through the door.

"Well if this is it, this is it and I intend to go down fighting" yelled Sam standing up and discharging the remains of the ammunition in the clip at the door ducking back behind cover and popping another clip into his M3.

"Lucas try to contact Miller. Tell him get the hell out of here now!" yelled Daniel after discharging another shot into the skull of one of the insect like life forms. "Got it sir on it now" replied Lucas taking off MCD.

**Alfa One.**

The squad was walking down yet another street littered with the mutilated bodies of the dead. The scene was one of pure horror. Suddenly Nathans radio started crackling to life. "Ooooohhhhhhhhhh what's that" asked Twilight now temporarily forgetting about the destruction and death surrounding them.

"That my friend is a Mobile Communications Device but we just call them MCDs" replied Nathan now kneeling on the ground and dismounting it. Then the message came through.

"This Hotel seven to Alfa one, Hotel seven to Alfa one do you copy." Said a distressed voice in the background. Everyone came to a standstill.

"This is Alfa one Hotel seven we read you loud and clear how's everything on your end" said Nathan.

"Not well we're under assault from unknown hostiles whatever you're doing get the hell out we can keep them occupied but we don't know for how long. Contact Zulu zero five pass on the message" yelled the voice through the radio getting more and more panicked with every word. If they listen carefully they could hear the faint rattle of gun fire. Suddenly Miller walked over and snatched the radio off of Nathan.

"Soldier what's your position?" asked Miller.

"Not sure sir if it helps you I'll fire off flare on our position" said the voice.

"Got it can you identify the hostiles?" questioned Miller.

"I don't what they are but I'll describe them. They're kind of insect like, black all over, bug like eyes, a horn sticking out of their head and the wings of a fly" finished the voice.

"I know what they are!" stated Twilight now stepping forward.

"Sir who was that?" asked the voice.

"One of the locals don't worry about them" replied Miller.

"So you were saying" asked Miller now turning to Twilight.

"Those things are called changelings. We prevented them from taking over about 6-7 years ago and now they want revenge" said Twilight. "So their behind this then" asked Miller.

"I guess they are" said Twilight.

"Alright I'm firing the flare now sir. Also good luck getting out" said the voice over the radio. Then a ball of fire proceeded into the sky leaving a trail of smoke behind it.

"Before you go soldier what's your name?" asked Miller.

"Lucas sir" replied the voice.

"Alright Lucas tell whoever is with you to hold out we're coming" replied Miller.

"No sir you can't we got them crawling all over the place you won't make it!" replied Lucas over the radio in a distressed voice.

"This conversations over good luck marine" finished Miller before cutting off.

"What do we do now sir?" asked Tommy.

"First things first. Get Corry on the line" ordered Miller.

"Got it sir contacting air field now" replied Nathan.

"Corry this Miller has the extraction team taken off already?" asked Miller into the radio.

"No sir why do you ask?" came chief master sergeant Corry Kalford's voice through the MCD.

"Good have you got any AH-1s or CH-47s available at the moment?" asked Miller.

"Yes sir we've got 3 CH-47s and 46 AH-1s. Sir why are you asking?" demanded Cory.

"Look we need a CH-47 and Ah-1s down here now no questions asked I'll explain when we get back!" replied Miller.

"Alright sir if you say so" replied Corry.

"Good I'll see you soon" said Miller breaking contact.

"So sir what now" asked Tommy.

"Now we move we need to try and support Hotel Seven and also try getting into contact with Zulu Zero Five" replied Miller.

**Zulu Zero Five**

"Sir did you see that flare" asked Pfc Michel Donavan.

"Yes Donavan yes I did" replied Staff Sargent Timothy Davis.

"Sir should we go check it out?" asked Pvt David Simmonds.

"What do ya think we were going to do private!" said Timothy sarcastically.

"Do exactly that sir" replied David.

"Yes now move out. It's only about 200 maybe 250 meters away now move" ordered Timothy now moving towards the place where the flare was set off.

"Alright sir if you say so" said David moving with the rest of the squad. Then the MCD started crackling to life.

"Camron you got the MCD" asked Timothy now stopping and turning round to face his squad.

"Yes sir ready to reactive" replied Pfc Camron Bell.

"Good" replied Timothy. Then Nathans' voice could be heard through the MCD.

"This is Alfa One to Zulu Zero Five do you copy. This is Alfa One to Zulu Zero Five do you copy" asked Nathan.

"This is Zulu Zero Five we're reading you loud and clear what is it you need to tell us?" asked Timothy after walking over to the MCD.

"Zulu Zero Five what is your current location?" asked Miller.

"About 2 ½ km South from the drop off zone" replied Timothy.

"Tim did you see that flare about 5 minutes ago?" asked Miller.

"Yes sir we're heading there now. Why sir what's wrong?" said Timothy.

"Hotel Sevens pinned under heavy fire from unidentified hostiles. How close are you to their position?" finished Miller.

"Well sir if that flare marked their position we are any were between 5-6 minutes from their position" stated Timothy.

"Alright. Now I don't know how long they have so you had better damn hurry" replied Miller.

"Got it sir on our way now!" said Timothy before breaking contact.

"Alright move out we don't have much time. Let's get a move on people come on" yelled Timothy after helping Camron pack up his MCD.

"Sir Yes sir" replied everyone else in unison.

**Hotel Seven/Zulu Zero Five.**

"I'm running low ammo!" Yelled Hamish discharging another clip from his M-16 into the swarm.

"Same here!" replied Sam discharging half a clip into the swarm.

"You know sometimes it pays to be the heavy weapons guy!" stated Michael spraying volleys of bullets everywhere. Suddenly there was a crash to their right side.

"Oh shit their trying to flank us!" yelled Sam looking to the side only to see more of the creatures poring through a newly formed hole in the wall.

"Fall back. Come on we don't have much time!" ordered Michael now picking his M-60 up and running to the stairs.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" replied Sam also running for the stairs.

"Oh yeah leave me to cover your asses why don't ya!" Hamish called after them. But just as he was about to run there was a loud 'Crack.' A green bolt of energy whizzed past him stoping him in his tracks. He turned around to see hundreds of them now cutting him off from the stairs. Then a green glow started appearing around their horns. "Alright well if you're going to kill me at least make it quick" said Hamish now putting down his M-16 and closing his eyes. Suddenly there was an explosion followed by gunfire. They all turned away looking in direction of the commotion.

Hamish saw his opportunity and threw a grenade into the swarm before grabbing his M-16 and jumping behind the make-shift bunker. The grenade blew up providing Hamish with the chance he needed.

Jumping up with his M-16 he yelled. "EAT LEAD MOTHER FUCKER." Then discharging the contents of the clip. Seeing an opening he threw another grenade and ran for the door. After he ran out a loud bang could be heard back inside. But that was the least of his worries. Outside the scene before him was horrific.

The dead bodies of the creatures littered the street and blood drenched the street. Over to the far right a building had a large hole blown in one side after being destroyed by a light explosive weapon. Over to the left he could see Zulu Zero Five gunning down the creatures coming from his right.

"Soldier get behind cover now!" yelled Timothy from behind the building he was using as cover.

Hamish started running towards them. But just before he could get there was a flash followed by a loud 'crack'. Hamish was then knocked to the ground by a force hitting him hard on the back. Then he started felling a burning pain across his back.

"We got a man down. David cover me I'm going to try making a run to him and then try to get him back. He's still alive he's got a chance!" said Pvt Harry DiMaggio.

"Alright tell me when!" replied David firing off a few shots from his CAR-15.

"Alright 3…2…1 go" Yelled Harry running to the body of Hamish. "It's ok soldier I'm gona get you out of here" said Harry now trying to pick him up and get him to safety.

"Oh fucking hell it hurts" exclaimed Hamish as he was being helped up.

"I know it does soldier" replied Harry now helping him back to safety. "THOMAS HELP ME OUT OVER HERE" yelled Hamish over to Pfc Thomas Woods.

"On my way" yelled Thomas running as fast as he could over to Harry and the wounded soldier.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Thomas now with them and in the middle of the line of fire.

"Cover us!" yelled Harry still slowly dragging the wounded Pvt.

"On it" replied Thomas now discharging a clip from his M-16.

"Alright we're good Thomas pull back" yelled Harry propping Hamish up against the wall.

"Got it!" yelled Thomas running back to his position. Then Hamish started muttering.

"What about the others?" asked Hamish weakly.

"What others?" asked David now turning to him.

"The rest of Hotel Seven their still inside we have to get them out" finished Hamish.

"Alright I'll I pass on the message. But for now you need to take it easy" replied Harry now beginning to run over to Timothy. "Sir" said Harry to get Timothy's attention.

"What is it Harry?" asked Timothy.

"Sir Hotel Seven is still inside the building we need to relieve them of the pressure now or I don't think they have much longer!" Stated Harry running Timothy through what he had heard from Hamish. 'Also sir we have an injured man over there and I don't think he has too much longer unless he can get some proper medical attention soon!" added Harry.

"Alright Harry thanks for your info" said Timothy after firing off 3 shots from an M-16. "Move up. I repeat move up!" yelled Timothy now getting out from his position and running towards the door to Hotel Seven's location.

"Well you heard him move up!" yelled Thomas running and firing at the same time.

"David you move I'll stay here with him ok" said Harry.

"Alright got it" replied David firing off a few shots before moving closer to Hotel Seven's location.

**Alfa One.**

"Sir how far are we from their position?" asked Nathan.

"Probably anywhere 1-2 minutes" said Miller.

"Alright what about the evac?" Nathan then added.

"Anywhere between 8-9 minutes away" finished Miller.

"Um….Sir?" asked Nathan now sounding worried.

"What is it Nathan!" Miller asked.

"Do you think the others will make it?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but we can hope" replied Miller.

"Alright sir!" said Nathan before walking towards Twilight and her friends. "So you really are determined to help aren't you!" said Nathan after walking up to them.

"Yes we are. Why wouldn't we?" asked Twilight curiously.

"Well you know we're complete strangers, I tried to shoot you which by the way I regret. We're heading towards a possible fire fight…." Nathan was cut off before he could finish by a certain Pink hyperactive pony,

"Oh silly fire can't fight fire!" stated Pinkie as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Well no fire can't fight fire but… Well… You'll see once we get to our destination" replied Nathan grimly. Then they could here screaming and gun shots from up ahead.

"W-w-wh-wh-what I-I-I-is that?" asked Fluttershy beginning to hide behind her mane.

"Get into positions. We need to hold this location till the evac arrives in 2 minutes!" Ordered Miller while ducking behind a building. Everyone did as they were told finding cover behind anything that could provide even a small amount of protection.

"What's going on" yelled Twilight in a panicky tone looking around her to see death and destruction around her.

"This. My fine furry friend is battle" replied Nathan before firing shots off into the swarm.

"Sir I see Zulu Zero Five just up ahead should we up?" asked Lenny.

"Alright on the count of three move up. Tommy, Nicolas keep them safe and provide cover fire!" ordered Miller. Everybody nodded in confirmation. Then there was a voice coming from an ally in front of them.

"Is anybody out there? Hello anyone?" came a voice from the next ally.

"Yeah we're here" Miller yelled back.

"That you Miller?" asked the voice.

"Yeah" Miller called back in confirmation.

"Good my names Harry. Harry DiMaggio. We have an injured man back here in desperate need of medical attention" Harry called back.

"Excuse me Mr Miller I-I have some experience in help others in this situation. W-well if you don't mind that is!" said Fluttershy in her usual timid voice.

"You mean treating battle wounds while pinned down by heavy enemy fire!" replied Miller sceptically.

"Sir who was that?" asked Harry.

"Someone well rather somepony as I think they say that was offering to help. However I don't know whether she has the experience to do so" yelled back Miller firing off another round of bullets into the swarm from his M3 SMG.

"Sir I don't care. Bring her over especially if she can help. I don't think he has too much longer to live. He needs help now. And right now some is better than none!" replied Harry sounding worried.

"Alright" replied Miller in defeat. "Tommy escort Fluttershy over to Harry now!" ordered Miller now trying to ensure that Fluttershy was safe.

"Alright Fluttershy prepare to move in 3…2…1 go, go, go" ordered Tommy now running out drawing the creatures fire while returning it with his M-16. "Fluttershy come on we probably don't have too much time" yelled Tommy over all of the noise. She ran forward and into the alleyway only to see two men. One who was crouching down trying to prevent further bleeding and the other lying on the ground in extreme pain.

"Are you the one Miller sent over" asked Harry looking at Fluttershy.

"Y-y-yes I-I am" replied Fluttershy in the usual timid tone.

"Shy one huh. Well don't worry I won't hurt you I swear" said Harry reassuringly. "Right now though he needs your help more me he was hit in the back by one of those bolts of energy that those things can create" said Harry.

"O-o-o-ok I w-w-will see what I can do" said Fluttershy cautiously moving forward. She checked the man over and assessed the wound after concluding doing this wasn't too different from helping her animal friends back home.

"So can you do anything for him?" asked Harry with concern for his fallen team mate.

"Do you have any bandages?" asked Fluttershy growing a little confidence now that she was doing something she was relatively good at.

"I think so" replied Harry now searching his backpack for bandages. "I don't have any" said Harry after searching his backpack.

"That's bad" she said.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Harry growing more concerned by the second.

"Well I can't stop the bleeding without them!" said Fluttershy now looking over to him. "I can't do anything for him without them" she finished.

"So does that mean he's not going to make it?" asked Harry beginning to tear up.

"I don't think so" replied Fluttershy beginning to do the same. Then a low droning sound could be heard followed by the rattle of gun fire and the hissing sound of missiles being fired.

"We're saved. Oh my god we're saved. He may be saved we're going to be ok" Harry jumped up a screamed.

"W-w-w-why are we saved exactly?" asked Fluttershy.

"Those are helicopters it's the evac we're saved. Come on help get him helicopters" said Harry helping the wounded man up.

"O-o-ok" she replied helping Harry move him to the helicopter. In front of them was a long thin object with one rotor at the front and one on a raised platform located at the back.

"Come on the Chinooks just up ahead" Harry said still moving forward towards the Chinook. Still in the air were 4 AH-1s gunning down any of the creatures that came too close. They got him inside propped him up against the wall of the Chinook.

"Come on get to chopper those AH-1s can only hold them for so long" yelled out David over to Tommy and Nicolas who were helping the rest of Twilights friends to the Chinook. After they got on and an argument with Rainbow Dash about why she had to get into the chopper and ended with Rainbow Dash winning the argument Miller called.

"Alright is everybody here?" Followed by a chorus of 'yes sir' from the soldiers in the Chinook.

"Sir who are they?" asked Daniel gesturing to Twilight and her friends.

"Well that's a long story" replied Miller exhausted. "But right now we have bigger problems!" finished Miller. "Also can I use the radio?" asked Miller.

"Yes sir" replied the pilot. Miller moved up to the cockpit of the Chinook.

"This is Miller to home base I'm a napalm strike on evac ASAP" ordered Miller into the radio.

"Got it sir napalm strike inbound 5 minutes" replied the voice.

"Alright pilot let's get this bird off the ground" ordered Miller.

"With pleasure sir" said the pilot turning on the engines preparing the helicopter for flight.

"Um what do you mean bird? This thing doesn't even look remotely like a bird" said Twilight gaining nods of agreement from her friends. But just after the Chinook gave a lurch and started to take off.

"Wow it's actually flying. It's actually flying" exclaimed Twilight jumping up and down in excitement in an almost Pinkie Pie like fashion.

"Yes it is. Now get us out of here pilot I don't want to be around when that napalm strike hits" ordered Miller.

"Got it sir moving now" said the pilot thrusting the control leaver forward. Just as he did that the helicopter started moving forward.

"Pilot return us to base" said Miller.

"Alright sir course set" said the pilot now changing course and heading north.

A/N sorry if the end to this chapter was a disappointment but on the bright side there is only more to come so stay tunned.


End file.
